


Blaze, princess & guardian

by RickyOtaku



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyOtaku/pseuds/RickyOtaku
Summary: During one of her nostalgic days, Blaze met a hedgehog who appeared to be an old friend.





	Blaze, princess & guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! A long time ago I started a fanfic about Blaze in my native language (French, on ff.net) but dropped it. I decided to try again but this time, in English. Blaze is my favourite character in Sonic, I love her since I'm a kid, and always enjoyed creating stories about her. So I decided that it was time to put those stories on paper. I hope you'll like it. I'm sorry if I did some mistakes, as you read, English isn't my first language. But I'm trying my best to avoid them.

The sea was calm and the sky was bright blue, without a single cloud. It was the perfect day to enjoy spending time outside. It was what Blaze the cat technically does. Sitting at the dock's border, the princess and guardian was gazing at the sea, feeling nostalgic. It hadn't been long since he left, but Sonic already miss her. She remembered how he left, and continued to have the hope to see him come back. But she knew it was nearly impossible. He had his own life in his world, and she had hers in her world. They both came from a different world and both their respective world needed them. It was a simple fact, logical, and Blaze accepted it. But she couldn't control how she felt, she missed Sonic, one of her first friends, and the one who taught her about the value of friendship. She also recalled Cream, Amy, Tails, and even Knuckles, and felt even more nostalgic.

Out of the blue, the weather suddenly changed. Gray clouds invaded the sky, the sea became violent, and it started to rain. When Blaze heard thunders, she knew it was time to go home. But before she could, she saw a strange white lightning hit the beach of Southern Island. Worried about any potential wounded inhabitant, Blaze rushed towards the beach. But before she got there, she saw a familiar silhouette coming from the place where the lightning hit. It was someone around her height, with spikes on their head.

" _This shape...could it be…_?" she thought with hope.

She walked towards the individual and saw that it was indeed a hedgehog. She then began to run towards him.

"...Blaze?" the hedgehog called.

Blaze suddenly stopped. This voice...she didn't recognize it. But this hedgehog knew her name and was calling her in such a friendly voice. Could his voice had change become of the lightning? Or did she just misheard him?

"Sonic? Is...is that you?"

Blaze approached from him and could finally see his face clearly. It was a hedgehog, true, but it wasn't Sonic. It was a white-silvery hedgehog with golden eyes. Then, if it wasn't Sonic, how did he know her name, and why does he seem so happy to see her?

"Sonic? Is he here too? Oh Blaze, I was so worried about you! I thought you had vanished forever when you sealed Iblis! But don't worry, I took care of him with Sonic and Shadow, so you don't have to...wait, if I defeated and erased Solaris, then...it never happened? That's why you're fine! Blaze, I'm so happy to see you, I have so much to tell you…"

Blaze had no idea what he was talking about. Why this hedgehog was talking to her as if they were friends or something? Blaze couldn't help but be suspicious of him. When he began to walk towards her, Blaze instinctively ignited her fists, much to his confusion.

"Blaze…?"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Blaze ordered.

The silverish hedgehog looked dumbfounded, and even worried.

"What...Blaze, it's me, Silver. Don't you recognize me? I'm your friend!"

When Silver continued to walk, Blaze threw a fireball near him, which forced him to stop.

"Sorry, but I don't have a lot of friends, so I think I would remember if you were one of them," Blaze replied.

"Blaze, don't tell me...you forgot about me? Could it be...become I changed the past?"

"What are you talking about? Stay away from me, you...you're saying weird stuff that doesn't make any sense. What past?"

"The past, Sonic's present! And our present is his future! You may not remember, but we travelled into the past to stop…"

"Sonic is from another world, not the past. This isn't the future."

Silver remained speechless for a moment.

"But...how can it be true? How can you be both from another world and the future?" Silver asked, almost desperate.

"Don't ask me, you're the crazy one. But...even if it doesn't make any sense, how...how do you know Sonic?"

"I'm not crazy! Please Blaze, you have to believe me! And...how could you know Sonic if the past was changed?"

"I...it doesn't concern you! Are you sent by Dr. Nega to confuse me? Because if it's the case, I suggest you to run away before I get angry."

"No, I'm not! Please Blaze, just let me explain to you…"

"Princess Blaze, it's dangerous outside, you should go back inside...who is this?"

It was Gardon the koala, Blaze's personal guard. The Coconut Crew was with him, and they all glared at Silver. They must have noticed Blaze's flames, a sign that he might be an enemy.

Blaze hesitated for a moment. If she told them Silver was suspicious, they would capture him and throw him in jail and he wouldn't be able to bother her. But what if he wasn't a bad person, what if there was something true in all the crazy stuff he said? Blaze couldn't believe it, but at the same time, Silver looked so convinced that they knew each other, he didn't seem to be lying. What should she do? Trust him? Let him explain himself? But what if he's really an enemy sent by Dr. Nega? Blaze then asked herself: what would Sonic do in my situation?

Blaze signed when she found the answer to her question, and the flames disappeared.

"No need to worry, Gardon. He's...he's an old friend of mine," Blaze began to say. Silver smiled when he heard that, which made Blaze somewhat uncomfortable. "And it seems that we have a lot to catch up."

**Author's Note:**

> Blaze is questioning the canonicity of both Sonic Rush and Sonic 2006. We all do.
> 
> So what did you think? Should I continue? Please let me know in a comment and leave a kudo if you want me to continue!


End file.
